The Eva Dilemma
by I'mThatGurl222
Summary: Eva has a secret she has never told anyone. But one day Cody accidentally finds out, and they strike a deal which begins a steamy romantic relationship between this unlikely pair. What's the secret? Who will find out? Should I continue? You decide! Rated M, read the contents before reading! R&R if you wanna!
1. The Beginning

**I do not own Total Drama. **

**Hi! I'mThatGurl222, and this is a story I doubt you've seen before! It's an EvaxCody, maybe it's a one-shot, maybe it's not, that's for you to decide. And I'm sure it's like nothing you've seen before. **

**Contents: language, She-male, kissing, oral, she-malexmale, anal, spanking (Don't like? Please reconsider reading)  
**

**Rated M: for such things listed above**

"**The Eva Dilemma" **

Everybody knew Eva was strange. Strange meaning crude, tactless, uneasy, mean-spirited, impatient, not to mention rude and insensitive. She was just one of those girls who nobody thought was a girl. And those people would be right...sort of.

From the outside she looked...let's call it normal. Grow the hair, shave the unibrow, that could be sexy. But alas, the buffed girl refused to look feminine. Which was unfortunate as she had some very feminine qualities. DD-cup breasts, and a perfect toned ass, and her always fit body was a good help as well.

But there was one aspect of Eva that made her different from all the rest from that show she was forced on, and remained on regardless of being sacked not once, but twice from season one, never to return...as of yet. Her special...ability dangled between her legs, coming with it's own sack and two balls. Yup, Eva had a penis.

She was a self-proclaimed transsexual, insisting to be referred to as ma'am or miss, which is quite odd given her other mannerisms. But nevertheless, it was a secret she kept hidden from anyone and everyone, and considering the constant barrage of cameras following her everywhere, she did a marvelous job.

Eva would ostensibly use the girls restroom, and urinate sitting down. She-albeit at random-picked seven days out of the month to become 'extra enraged' claiming this was just her period, even though everyone else assumed she had it every single day. She got so concerned people would find out, she went out of her way to purchase tampons, and would ooze ketchup on them, and simply throw them away.

But Eva was always like this, at first, growing up it seemed like a burden, her not being like other girls, but as she grew older it had it's advantages. Being pumped with some testosterone helped her get stronger than other women, she had better stamina, and found masculinity something very powerful. However she wasn't without her softer side. She had vices-well, for her anyway. Eva would be nothing and nowhere without My Little Pony, and her Hello Kitty collection. Of course if anyone were to discover that they would be fitted for a pair of cement shoes and taken on a date to the nearest deep lake.

Since Eva was always competitive, and spiteful, it gained her the ire of her fellow cast members real fast, one day; at Playa Des Losers, where we lay our scene, Eva had gotten into a scrap with Leshawna, other than Jo, she might be the only person Eva could lose a fight to on that show.

"Fight-Fight-Fight!" everyone chanted, forming a circle around the two, who had already begun to sling punches and fly kicks

"You bitch!" Eva huffed

"Naw baby you're the bitch!" Leshawna jeered "Were all sick and tired of you and yo attitude, it stops today!"

"Yeah we'll see about that!"

Just then Leshawna lined up for a kick, but of course, this kick knocked Eva right where it hurts, literally.

She kicked her kiwis with a strong force, which is when Eva felt that pain-(I've fortunately never had to experience) But she couldn't let anyone else know that. And as much as she wanted to grab her crotch, keel over in excruciating pain and cry, she couldn't. All she could do is stand there, ready to cry and weigh her options. Fall over and out herself, a secret she has done a damn good job of keeping for years, or; bite the bullet, walk away, to find some other place to fall over and cry. She mentally flipped a coin.

"Eva, you okay?" Trent asked

"I'm...f-f-f-fine." Eva sneered, tearing up "You know what Leshawna, you wanna win this pointless fight so bad...you can have it!" Eva stormed off, towards the mansion.

Everyone looked on in shock. Eva would never just walk away from a fight like that. But since she did, all's well that ends well, so nobody really complained, especially Leshawna who felt impressed at Eva's sudden turn of maturity.

But all's well that didn't end well for Eva's testicles. Without even knowing if she was the only one in the locker-room, she slammed the door shut, locking it and let out a terrifying scream of anguish, pain, with a mix of lamentation built in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-FUCK!" Eva grabbed her crotch, and fell to her knees, then the ground "Fuck that hurt!" she sobbed a little to get it out of her system, not realizing behind a row of lockers, she was being watched by an unknown party who is about to get a literal taste of serendipity.

"Got dammit! Fuck! Fuck-fuck-fuck!" she screamed.

A few more yelps of pain and throwing herself about the very unclean floors of the locker room, and Eva finally returned to normal, slowly standing up. She limped over to one of the benches and hung her head a little.

"Fuck that hurt." she rubbed some sweat from her head "Ugh-erg! Whew." the pain finally subsided, the other party looked confused. "Well, might as well shower up since I'm here."

Eva turned to her locker, and took out her shower kit, containing some essential items...of a simple bar of soap, and generic shampoo. Which also confused the other party as girls have far more toiletries than that. The ladyboy started to strip, first came her trademarked muscle shirt. 'Jackpot' thought the other party as he got a glimpse of boobs. Next came the shoes and tube socks, then the short shorts Eva always wore, meaning the only thing left, were her generic plain white panties. She took them off, her member and recovering testicles flopping free

As the other person caught a wide eyed glimpse of that, he quickly gasped, and turned away, inadvertently slamming his body into the very lockers providing him with cover. Eva looked to see if she could find the source of the noise.

"The hell?" she raised her unibrow.

The other person covered his mouth as they sank to the floor. He stood up and turned around to see that Eva was no longer by her locker, he turned around again to see her smirking right in front of him, very unhappy that she was being spied on whilst she was having her episode.

"Cody Anderson, were you spying on me?" she asked, with an expression that was one part anger, one part lust.

"Uh-um-uh-erg." Cody stammered

"Well, I'm waiting." she had Cody back against the nearest wall, pinning him to it, their members around one another.

"Well-w-well." he started to sweat "Fuck it, I'll just say it-Come on! It's not fair-here I am, trying to take a shower, next thing I hear is you running in here yelling and screaming your ass off, next thing I know, you sir have a cock." Cody explained

"Well...that was both honest and thorough." Eva nodded "And I prefer miss thank you." The boy rolled his eyes

"Could have fooled me-alright whatever beating is sure to be in my future, just get it over with, go easy on the face will ya?" Cody asked

"You know, I could tear you apart...but...I don't know." Eva scratched her chin. Then the two noticed their respective members rising. This gave the jacked up tranny an idea

"You like me, don't you Anderson?" Eva asked

"No I can't say I really do." Cody said flatly "Don't take it personally most people here don't."

"Well, I think that, has a difference of opinion there." Eva pointed to the boy's 7 inches sausage, she started to stroke it, causing Cody's eyes to get wide. And if that wasn't enough, Eva used her free hand to grab Cody's hand to rub her member, also fully erect, but around 8 and a half inches, albeit not as thick as Cody's.

"You can't be serious?" Cody asked in disbelief

"Oh but I am Anderson, let me fuck you, and I don't tell anyone about this horrible little incident." Eva insisted

"First of all-heh-heh that tickles-first of all, something tells me you don't want...that, getting out in public, and second...fuck me how?" Cody asked

"You know, the old penis insertion into someone else's holes...your holes." Cody's eyes went wide again

"Oh no way, fuck that! Just beat me now! And like I said, you really don't have much insurance to get me into that kind of position."

As much as Eva didn't want to admit it, Cody was right on the money. She would admit she had the hots for the awkward skinny boy, which is why she used Noah to try to get to him, only to realize neither boy was actually gay, nor were they really friends.

But her horny mind needed to fuck, and Cody was the closest thing she had, and what a prize he was. So, clearly black mail was not the answer, and beating him down for no real good reason would just make her look worse, so; Eva decided to strike another deal with the boy.

"Okay how bout this...how much do you like Sierra?" Eva asked

"Like a hole in the head." Cody shrugged

"Tell ya what...would you date me? I can get her away from you, and you know I can." Eva said persistently

"You could, but it won't be easy, Sierra's like a mother tiger, she looks sweet and pet-able, but when it comes to her cubs, shes venomous...I'm like one of her cubs...and she has the right parts by the by." Cody reminded her

"I was born like this, sue me!" Eva crossed her arms "Look Cody, I-I-I can be feminine, and gentle, and I can give you your space...and besides get passed my piece and I'm hot-admit it boy!"

"Hmm." Cody was thinking, Eva was right, she was hot "No one ever has to know you gots a cock right?" he asked

"I go out of my way to spend 10 lousy bucks on tampons don't I?" Eva asked

"Good point." Cody agreed

"Plus, I know how to be the woman...but not yet, you go first." she got close to his face, Cody felt his dick's tip become moist. "I think you are pretty sweet, even if you are awkward, but look at me."

"Erg...I guess I can get used to this." Cody shrugged a tad begrudgingly

"Excellent."

Eva gently plowed his lips with her own. Their hands went for each others hips until Cody broke his away to stroke Eva's erect member, while the gorgeous tranny was massaging, and stretching Cody's ass for the coming events.

Her tongue was generously swirling around inside Cody's mouth, pushing the boys tongue all the way back into his throat. Cody's hands had found their way up, towards Eva's large and very graspable breasts, he started to fondle them, and flick her perky tits, making her giggle. The two released.

"Not bad, you have skills." Eva agreed

"Hey you weren't bad yourself." Cody nodded, then gave a wink. "So, what happens now?"

"Come with me." Eva took his hand, leading him to one of the nearest benches. She sat on it, facing her standing lover. "First, get that little ass of yours over my knee, accident or not you WERE spying on me Cody, time to pay the piper."

"Is the piper a nice guy?" Cody asked nervously

"Ha-ha, you're funny, now lay that cute little boy booty over my knee." Eva chuckled

"Okay." he did as he was told, landing on Eva's lamp, and sticking his butt upwards onto her knee.

"Good boy." Eva raised her hand, and started to swat at both of Cody's cheeks, making them bounce

"Ow-ow-ow-hey-ouch, not so hard."

"Quit being a baby."

Eva laid smacks on each cheek separately, making Cody's boney butt a bright shade of red. The boy started to whimper a little from the constant corporal punishment being administered to his still virgin rear. That would change soon. A few more smacks, and Eva was done.

"There, that should do it." she looked over at Cody's whimpering face "If you think that hurts..." she smirked "Kneel before me." she ordered

"Yes Eva." Cody whimpering obeyed

The boy got a view of her erect schlong, whilst his was rising, suddenly, Eva's right hand was at the back of his head, pushing him closer and closer to her dick, which got knocked against his face, apparently Cody was having second thoughts. Eva on the other hand, simply used her left hand to control Cody's face and his mouth gently began to suck in her she-cock.

"Ah...fuck yeah." Eva moaned, having her cock being properly sucked "Suck my dick little boy." she ordered sinisterly "Lube it up good."

Cody was trying to get used to the taste of Eva's cock as she vigorously slammed it deeper and deeper into his throat. The boy couldn't resist, and started to pump his own dick. Eva took notice of this and wasn't having any of that.

"Nuh-uh-uh." she pulled his hand away "You'll cum when the time is right...trust me." she assured him "Now keep sucking me off."

Eva used more force to pump her body forward propelling her dick further into Cody's mouth, where he began to get used to the taste, and; maybe enjoyed it. He used his tongue to lube it up even more, sending the raven-haired dick-girl crazy.

"Oh yeah, fuck! Better let go quick, I got a big load saved up for you."

Eva pulled out of his mouth, some pre-cum escaped, Eva then moved the kneeling Cody so that his arms would rest against the bench and his spanked ass stuck out, she quickly grabbed a bottle of something from her locker, it was lube, and she squirted it all over his virgin hole, the cold temperature against his rosebud caused Cody to cringe a little. Eva lined her dick up with his butt hole, rubbing her dick along his crack, in order to get more lube on it.

"Relax baby, it'll hurt at first but you'll get used to it." Eva assured him

"J-Just fuck me already!" Cody ordered

"That's what I wanted to here...don't blink." she rested the tip of her lady-dick against his asshole, and gently plunged into the breach. Cody let out a light 'nyah' and slowly but surely, Eva inched her way in, making slow and gentle thrusts.

"Ah-a-ahhhh." Cody moaned

"Shhhh...relax Cody, you're doing great...somehow, I always knew you'd have a schlong wedged in your butt." she smirked slapping his left cheek a few times "Always thought it'd be Noah, but what do I know."

By now Eva was all the way in, balls deep. Her crotch was against Cody's ass, then, while everything was still nice and lubed up, Eva got to work thrusting, being as how she had some practice, and had great stamina, she was pretty good, much to Cody's painful chagrin.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah." Cody groaned

"Shhhhhhhhit, fuck you're tight!" Eva started to sweat, as did Cody. "Just relax, relax!"

"You keep tell me that but I can't-Ah-Fuck! That's deep!"

"Yeah, oh yeah-oh yeah-oh yeah! Fuck yeah!" Eva moaned

"Ah-sh-shit, fuck, now I feel it!" Cody groaned, this time more pleasurably

"Knew you would! You're loosening up, that's good!"

Eva was pleased of Cody loosening up, finally responding favorably to his first ass pounding. Eva simply kept up her pace, with no signs of stopping, she grabbed onto Cody's hips for support, and kept on thrusting into the boy's no longer virgin asshole, but that monster was slowly becoming dormant, trady to strike at any moment, Eva could feel her dick tighten with Cody's rectal walls, she was almost ready to explode, and so was he.

"You know-that time-you said I should cum?" Cody asked

"Yeah?" Eva asked

"I think it's time!"

"I know!" Eva agreed, picking up the pace even more. "Fuck yeah! Fuck yeah-fuck right in your ass!"

"Oh fuck me-fuck me-fuck me-fuck me!" Cody groaned "Eva!"

"I'm gonna cum!" Eva finished his sentence for him.

She quickly pulled out, and climaxed all Cody's back and ass. Several shots landed on his middle and lower back, the rest oozed onto his ass, and flowed down his crack, dripping all the way down to the boy's balls.

Cody climaxed at about the same time, his load shooting forward, splatting all over the lockers, then one shot on the bench, while the rest oozed onto the floor. For his first time, Cody would admit, he definitely liked it.

Eva took a moment to admire her work. She looked at Cody's stretched cheeks, still bruised and bright red from the spanking, and most likely sore. Her cum was all over his ass and lower back, then of course she admired his lubed and very stretched asshole, retracting to reform into it's normal rosebud shape. All in all, it was a good afternoon that began with a ball busting. The dick-girl turned the boy around and they began to make out again, ready to begin their interesting relationship.

"So, when will I be on top?" Cody asked playfully

"Not so fast tiger, we still have to shower yet." Eva chuckled.

**Well what do you think? Continue? No? TELL ME PLEEEEEEEASE!**

**And if you are interested, check out my other story "Crazy stupid Love" If you wanna!**

**Okay, bye...for now!**


	2. Getting Wet

**Wow! I am so super happy that you guys loved that first chapter! Guess I have to continue!**

**Chapter Contents: she-male, shower, kissing, malexshe-male, she-malexmale, oral, rim, anal**

**Chapter 2: Getting Wet**

Cody and Eva held hands as they approached the nearby shower. The nice enclosed shower room was equipped with tiled walls, multiple shower heads, benches to sit on, and of course those nice little shelves for soap to sit upon. It was really nice to see that Chris had pulled out all the stops on this place, which begs the question as to why he is such a tight wad on any other occasion.

Eva took a seat on one of the benches as she watched her lover turn on the water, she got a good look at his back, with her semen dripping down towards his well worn ass. She admired her handiwork noticing the bruising redness from the spanking, and his asshole still a tad stretched out from the hard butt pounding. And to add to that-

All this, was making her hard again.

Her member was regaining it's length and vein filled width. She approached Cody, giving his sore rear end a gentle tap. He giggled. Then, she got down on her knees and started to lick his testicles a bit, which caused Cody to giggle again, with a hint of uncertainty, this was all new to him.

The water was warm, but Cody acted as if he was still trying to get it to get warm, so Eva would keep giving his testies some loving. She briefly stuffed his sack into her mouth, then moved on to licking upwards to his spot, trying to regain it's puckered form after being thoroughly abused by her she-cock. The boy was enjoying the rimjob noticing his own member beginning to rise again, Cody definitely wanted more, and though he enjoyed getting his fudge packed by the brutish ladyboy, he desperately wanted to pack her fudge as well, but he was willing to just go with it for now.

Eva then spun him around and got a good look at Cody's wet and erect member, wanting to stuff the giant sausage into her mouth, she started to lick the tip of which Cody gave no protest, simply a soft moan of pleasure. Then she looked up towards him again, winking at him with her lustful cute dark blue eyes.

"I think it's time I returned the favor." Eva said lustfully, this tone of voice all too new to the boy

"Uh, g-go ahead." Cody chuckled.

This time Eva stuck his entire head into her mouth. Then slowly, inched her way towards the end, it didn't take long for his entire schlong to be inside of Eva's throat. She began to slowly blow the boy, having one hand to jerk him whilst she did it, and using her free hand to pump her own erect member.

And needless to say Cody was enjoying this. He was surprised as to just how good Eva was at sucking cock. He assumed he was doing a good job, but even he knew he wasn't this good. Eva got a good rhythm going constantly moving her face in and out of his member, and just as needless to say, Cody was getting to that eruption stage real quickly.

"Ugh-E-Eva." Cody stammered

She looked up, acknowledging his response, yet still not taking her mind off of her task.

"I can't-c-can't take it, gonna...g-g-g-gonn cum." He shut his eyes

Eva quickly pulled her mouth off of Cody's cock and no hesitation she squeezed on his sack, to Cody's bewilderment, surprise, and not to mention pain. He let out a loud, ear piercing scream, not realizing he did in fact refrain from erupting.

"Owwwwwwwwwww-shit!" he screamed

"Hey, at least you didn't have your balls busted today." Eva reminded him

"Aw-fuck, why the hell did you do that for?" Cody asked in a mix of anger, and pain, but mostly pain.

"Well I figured, you should at least have the pleasure of finishing inside of a place more worthy of your spunk release." Eva said seductively

"Uh...ya lost me." Cody shook his head.

Eva shook her head playfully, though with a hint of sarcasm. She stood up, gently stroked his chin, and then his member, and slowly turned around, she bent herself over the showering bench, making sure her excellent rump was but inches from Cody's pre-cum spewing dick.

"What I meant was, finish that big load inside my tight tranny ass!" she slapped her cheeks a few times

"Oh." Cody finally got it. "Sorry, I'm just getting the feeling back in my balls."

He walked towards her, lining up his dick betwixt her cheeks, when Eva used one of her free hands to figuratively and literally cock block him. Cody looked confused and raised an eyebrow at her strange action.

"I rimmed you, now you do it to me." she insisted

"Ohhhhhh."

With no further delay, Cody got on his knees, lining his face up with Eva's perfectly puckered little hole.

He started to do a reverse blowjob on her softening cock, which changed to hard yet again upon Cody's proposal. Then, just like Eva, he moved upwards into her crack, finishing off by rimming her asshole. The tranny girl gripped onto the bench for more support as she slowly found herself lost in bliss.

Cody eventually grew weary of simply rimming her asshole, and decided to tongue fuck her instead, his own dick becoming rock solid and ready to fire.

He slowly, and much to Eva's surprise, stuck his tongue inside her hole, savoring the warmth. Eva was feeling nice too, she started to buck her hips to match Cody's tongue thrusts. It didn't take long for Cody's tongue to be as deep as it could have been inside of Eva's ass Then Cody grabbed onto her hips for support, squeezing onto her cheeks. Cody gripped Eva's ass melons as he continued to thrust his tongue into her shit pipe, causing soft moans from the ladyboy.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM." Cody moaned as he licked

"Ah-er-ah, fuck, oh Cody-th-that feels so good." she moaned along with him

Cody continued to thrust into her, making the two of them quite horny. But of course Eva wanted more, she wanted something dick shaped being shoved into her ass rather than Cody's tongue, so, she pushed herself away from him yet again, Cody realizing this was his cue.

"Give it to me big boy." she said as seductively as she could.

Cody arose from his kneeling position, and starred at Eva's booty for a moment, he sighed, and then lined himself up with the hole he was previously french kissing. He gripped onto Eva's beautiful cheeks for support, and not as gently as he should have, rammed his cock into her ass.

"Ahhh!" Cody moaned

"Oh-fffffuck yeah!" Eva clenched her eyes shut

"Am I-am I." Cody stammered

"no-no, you're doing good, j-just keep thrusting." Eva begged.

"Okay-okay."

The funny thing was, Eva was just so smoking hot. And to add to that, her ass was so tight. Cody loved her hips bucking into his thighs, but the problem was, his dick was so close to exploding as it was, he knew it wouldn't be long until he had to shoot off his load.

He felt it even difficult to thrust because it was just so tight back there, which of course wasn't helping matters for the boy at all. So, with only a few thrusts he had in him Cody could barely contain himself, his dick exploded inside the tight tranny ass of Eva.

"Ah-ah-ah-ahhhhhhh-shit!"

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhhh-ffffffffuck!" Eva moaned,

They breathed for a moment, then reality set in very quickly

"That's it? That was hardly two minutes." she said a tad unsatisfied

"Well I'm sorry, all the foreplay, and plus you're so super hot, it just...happened!" Cody added for lack of anything better to say.

"Oh well, in that case." she slid out of him and turned around facing him. "Come here."

They shared a deep embrace. A deep and passionate kiss as the water kept hitting their nude bodies, not to mention Cody's baby gravy slowly oozing it's way from Eva's asshole, and down her leg to the floor of the shower. Eva then released, and cupped Cody's butt, he knew he was next.

"And now I think it's time I tested your limits, but I think I can last a little longer than two minutes." she joked.

"Okay."

Eva took a seat on the bench, her erect member sticking up into the air.

"Hop on." she winked.

Cody sauntered over to his sitting tranny, and straddled her, hanging onto her muscular shoulders. He was always impressed as to how Eva always remained so strong and cut. He got himself back to reality as he rubbed his cheeks between her dick, which got Eva very turned on, then he guided the dick into his hole yet again, and he let out a soft moan as he sat down on it, letting it fill up his boyish bowels.

"Fell good?" Eva asked

"Oh yeah."

"Excellent." she gave a pat on his left cheek "Bounce pretty boy." she ordered

Cody did as he was told and bounced on Eva's tranny she-cock. He used every ounce of stamina he had in him to pick up his pace, knowing too well he was doing all the work, which was a good thing as Eva was lost in pure bliss.

"Aw-erg-er-fuck!" Eva moaned shutting her eyes

"Yes...y-yes-oh fuck." Cody was doing the same.

"Yeah-oh fuck yeah Cody!"

"Fuck me baby!"

Cody picked up the pace again, now adjusting to another pounding to his ass. He quickly enjoyed the feeling of his bowels being filled with tranny cock, and he liked the expression it gave to Eva. The girl grasped onto his ass cheeks, and helped him bounce a little. Cody responded with latching onto Eva's D-cup breasts, where the two fell into another embrace, and another passionate kiss.

"Mmmmmnmhmnmhmnmm."

"Mhmnmmhmnmmm."

They explored each others mouth's, and released yet again.

"You must be close." Cody whispered

"Believe me I am."

And close she was. Eva used her arm strength to pick Cody up and down faster as the boy sped up his pace yet again. Even Cody knew Eva was ready to fire her load. Eva started to sweat, she could tell this was sweat and not water, she was getting really close, she shut her eyes, and started to grunt, trying for whatever reason to contain herself.

"Cody-I'm gonna-AH!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

And with Cody completely sitting on the entire length of her cock, Eva exploded inside of him. Her semen shot into Cody like a fountain, coating every square inch of his bowels. The load was so big, that even with her cock still inside of him, some cum was able to escape out of Cody's hole. She let out a deep breath and pulled herself out of the boy, where the cum escaped out of his agape asshole. The two immediately embraced for one final and really passionate kiss.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" they released

"Eva that was perfect!"

"I know!" she cooed "You're perfect, I'm glad you inadvertently spied on me."

"So am I." they hugged "So, now what?" he shrugged

"Well I really think we need to-" Eva was interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

"Someone's coming." Cody whispered frantically

"Quick turned the water off." Eva whispered in the same tone.

They quickly turned off the water to the shower only to realize they had forgotten to lock the interior locker room door. The two noticed they were clearly not alone. A couple was now in a really deep and passionate embrace, making out against a row of lockers. Cody and Eva got a good look as to who it was.

**Can you guys guess who it is? **

**Wait and seeeeeeeeeeeee! **


End file.
